The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OHMADLEVA’.
The new Argyranthemum originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia during 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely branching, have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely flowering, and have unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary breeding line 01-103, not patented, which exhibits a medium growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was proprietary breeding line 01-253, not patented, which exhibits double flower form and light yellow-colored ray florets. Seed from the above stated cross-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor on Sep. 24, 2002 in a controlled environment at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2002 at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.